In Darkest Hours A triple crossover
by Resonance112597
Summary: Resonance112597: A triple crossover. Sorry Final fantasy is not listed there apparently they only want two but okay.


**Chapter One: Yakushima?**

++++++++++++++++July 20,2010,Near Yakushima, Japan+++++++++++++++++++++

"Awww…yeah, Yakushima here we go!" Junpei excitedly said while jumping around the boat.

Junpei was wearing his favorite shirt with shorts and a cap.

"Hey, Junpei guess what." Takuya said smirking.

Takuya was just simply wearing a plain shirt and shorts not to mention his headphones which he brings around all the time.

"What?" Junpei suddenly stopped jumping around and looked at Takuya.

"They say there are sharks around the deep area where we are right now." continued Takuya.

Junpei suddenly froze.

"T-Takuya, a-are you serious!" Junpei said cringing in fear.

"Yeah, why else would I tell you while you were jumping around in the boat?" Takuya said straight faced inside he was laughing so hard.

Junpei stood there frozen and slack-jawed. Unable to recover from what Takuya had said. As if his whole day was ruined.

They both saw Mitsuru come with her elegant clothing.

"Nobunaga, what did you do to Iori?" asked Mitsuru she was curious on why Junpei was so quiet because he normally isn't.

"Just gave him some facts." Takuya answered smirking.

Yukari came wearing pants and a tank top. She rushed to see what was happening because she was so curious.

"About what?" asked Yukari.

"He told me about the deep waters having sharks." Junpei said still cringing in fear.

Then the rest came wearing their summer clothes

"That is true." Akihiko continued with a straight face.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in front of them and they were sucked in forcibly.

"Shoooooot!" exclaimed Junpei

+++++++++++++++++++++++Land of Departure+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hmmm…who are these people?" said the tall man wearing a shirt and a hakama .

"Terra, they're dressed weirdly." the blue-haired woman said wearing a

"They're waking up!" the boy exclaimed.

"Who are you!" said Aqua defensively.

"Nggghhhhh…..what happened?" Takuya said groggily.

"Hmmm, they seem harmless, no use barking at the wrong tree." said Terra

"You guys fell of the sky through a portal." Terra continued.

The others woke up with pains everywhere from falling.

"Well, we haven't been properly introduced; my name is Terra, Nice to meet you." Terra said.

"I'm Aqua, nice to meet you." said the blue-haired girl.

"And I'm Ventus nice to see you." said the boy wearing shorts and a jacket.

"Well I'm Takuya, the guy with that hat is Junpei, the white-haired guy is Akihiko, the guy wearing the beanie is Shinji, the boy there is Ken, the brown-haired girl there is Yukari, the red-haired girl there is Mitsuru, and the blue-haired girl there is Fuuka.

Suddenly, black monsters with masks appeared.

"The Unversed, h-how did they get here?" Ventus exclaimed surprised with the presence of the Unversed.

Takuya and the others looked at Ventus, Terra and Aqua with a puzzled look. They knew these were Shadows but Ventus and the others said they were Unversed.

"Shadows!" exclaimed Mitsuru.

Then all of them exchanged puzzled looks because they called the monsters different names.

"Enough stalling!" said both Takuya and Terra.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua pulled out a blade which kind of resembles a key. They all had their own way of holding it and its design was different for every one of them.

Takuya and the others were astonished so they followed and brought out their Evokers.

Terra and the others were surprised to see guns and they thought that those people were going to shoot themselves.

"Persona!" Takuya and the others shouted.

Then the battle started.

Terra lunged at one Unversed and slashed it with his Keyblade followed up by Izanagi, Takuya's Persona, who finished the Shadow off. Ventus came from behind and fended of the Unversed's ambush ad Junpei followed with Hermes cast Agi to finish it off. Aqua jumped and slashed the Unversed; Mitsuru followed and had Penthesilea cast Bufu at the Shadow. Suddenly an even larger Unversed appeared.

"What how can it go here I thought it can only be in Iwatodai?" exclaimed Misuru.

"Now!" Terra and Ventus shouted.

The two lunged forward and slashed at the opponents; Akihiko followed and had Polydeuces cast Zio with Yukari having Io cast Garu. Ken had Nemesis cast Zionga which was followed up by Castor, Shinji's persona, by using Blade of Fury. The monster started to topple and then suddenly disappeared.

"Nice job!" Fuuka commended.

"Okay to make this clear; why did you call that Shadow an Unversed?" asked Mitsuru.

"Hmmm…we all call them Unversed they are fledgling emotions which turned into a physical state." said the man coming down from the stairs. He was wearing what looked like a robe and a hakama.

"Master Eraqus!"said Terra, Ventus an Aqua surprised with their master's appearance.

"Terra, who are these people?" said the man known as Master Eraqus.

"They fell from the sky, Master Eraqus." replied Terra with a nervous look.

"The Unversed appeared after awhile; these people call them Shadows." Aqua said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Master Eraqus said with a fearful look.

"What, Master Eraqus?" asked Ventus with a terrified look.

"The Lanes Between is in danger and so are the other worlds because the Unversed have spread so much throughout the Universe." said Master Eraqus even as a Keyblade master he was very terrified for this has only happened now after years according to history.

"You mean…"said the frightened Mitsuru.

"Yes, our worlds had contact before but it caused a Great War both in your world and in ours; in your world it was the World War I, in ours in was the Keyblade War. Countless lives wasted only for one purpose to forge the χ-blade." Master Eraqus said.

"What's a Keyblade?" asked Shinji smirking a little.

Master Eraqus did the same thing as Terra, Ventus and Aqua did and again those key-like blades appeared.

"These are Keyblades. They differ for every person's heart but this is not what I am talking about." Master Eraqus said.

"I am talking about the ultimate keyblade." Master Eraqus continued.

"Not this again." Terra said with a tired look.

"First Master Xehanort, now this." Ventus said with a terrified look.

After their meeting Terra guided all of them to their respective rooms. Takuya's room was of course always at the end of the hall. After he fixed himself he went to bed. He immediately fell asleep and started to dream unconsciously.

He found himself in a white place of pure light but on the other side he saw a dark place filled with darkness in the midst of the darkness he saw a man with black hair dressed in somewhat military clothing. He was writhing in anguish, grief and sorrow as if he were held captive by the darkness. The man was trying to speak but Takuya couldn't hear anything. He tried to read the man's lips the man mouthed "Help me…" Suddenly he was whisked away and then everything started to shift and Takuya finally heard a voice. "Helll-llllooooo".

When he opened his eyes he saw a woman with brown hair with a pink bowtie wearing a white dress.

"W-where did you come from?" Takuya said in surprise who would expect a woman would suddenly appear in your bedroom out of nowhere.

"Oh I was going somewhere and then I was sucked in by this big black thing, next thing I knew I was here. I was going to ask you where am I. I tried waking you up you wouldn't, so I almost thought you were dead." The woman said in a questioning look.

"Well then, who are you, an angel?" Takuya asked.

"Ahahahaha, I'm Aerith." The woman chuckled.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Takuya, wake up. Breakfast is ready. I'm coming in, okay." Yukari said

When Yukari came in she was shocked to see another woman in the room.

"Who is this!" Yukari said defensively.

Yukari ws about to raise her Evoker until Takuya explained what happened. The woman who came to be known as Aerith Gainsborough explained her side of the story.

They went to the dining hall to meet with everybody and Yukari and Takuya introduced the woman who came to be known as Aerith Gainsburough to the rest and explained how she got here.

"Hmmm….it is getting dangerous by the hour we must hurry now." Master Eraqus said.

"Hurry in what?" Takuya asked.

"To once again take out all the Unversed and its source." Master Eraqus replied woth a straight look.

"Here we will teach you how to get your Keyblade because you are going to need it if you want to pass the Lanes Between." Terra said smiling.

Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Master Eraqus passed to power on to Takuya and the others.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Master Eraqus said letting the others touch their Keyblades suddenly when they each touched a Keyblade a faint glow appeared which meant they were accepted.

Suddenly eight Keyblades appeared on top with different designs as if it were really made out of their personalities. Everyone's hands involuntarily rose up as if it wanted to reach out for the Keyblade and in a sudden burst of light they were finally holding their own Keyblades.

"Okay then now that your ready will give you this make sure you always wear these on your left shoulder." Master Eraqus said holding what looked like different kinds of pauldrons with different designs.

He gave each of them one. Each of them had different designs each were similar to the Keyblade of a person. Some had his or her arm fully armored while the others just got a pauldron.

"Now that you have your Keyblade you need to have your Keyblade Armor so I made you those. Please wear at all times it may serve you well when you are in the Lanes Between for it protects the wearer from the darkness surrounding the Lanes Between just press it and your Keyblade Armor will appear on you already." Master Eraqus continued.

"Try it." Aqua said smiling.

All of them pressed the pauldron and in a flash of light all of them wore armor.

"Alright then, you are now Keyblade bearers." Master Eraqus continued

"I thought you guys were Keyblade Masters." Takuya asked wondering about the difference.

"Wait, how about me?" Aerith asked.

"Oh, you errrrr… you didn't make the cut." Aqua said.

"Oh well, at least I still know magic." Aerith said laughing.

"WHAT, and H-HOW?" Yukari said astonished by the fact that Aerith could do magic.

"Just like this, I don't know how it really works but I just do this and it happens." Aerith said raising her arm and in a sudden burst of light everyone felt lighter.

"Hmmm….that must be your version of our Persona's Dia." Mitsuru added while pondering the implications.

"Well to answer your question; we Keyblade Masters are Keyblade bearers that took and passed the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus continued.

"We better get going." Shinji said wearing a bothered face.

"Aerith, you're coming with us." Ken said excitedly.

"Yes Ms. Gainsborough, you are coming with us." Mitsuru said straight-faced as if she didn't want her to come.

"Okay then, I, Ventus, and Aqua will be going with you." Terra said.

"Alright, but we need to choose a leader." Fuuka suggested still surprised at everything that happened.

"Okay, how about Takuya?" Akihiko suggested with a look of trust to the name and person he said.

"No, not him again." Junpei complained with a dreadful face.

"He did do a good job during our past missions it is just appropriate that we stick with him." Ken suggested with a smart face.

Everyone else turned slack-jawed at the sudden burst of knowledge coming from and elementary student.

"What!" Ken said

"Nothing, well Takuya is the leader." Yukari continued.

"Okay then, let's go!" Takuya said excitedly pressing his his pauldron and yet again in a burst of light he was wearing his armor.

The rest followed except Aerith. The burst of light was blinding but it stopped after a second. Then they threw their Keyblades into the air and they turned into Keyblade Gliders. They rode on it but before they went Aqua cast a spell of protection on Aerith to protect her from the darkness in the Lanes Between. After that they took to the skies and set themselves on a journey to save the collapsing world.


End file.
